Must be a BOY!
by Kuchiki Shirayuki Rukia
Summary: Wow.. Fic pertamaku.. haha. Ceritanya nih Rukia pengen skul jur kedokteran, eh dia harus nyamar jadi cowok. sampai akhirnya ketahuan juga sama si jeruk! WARNING! 18 Tapi yang penasaran gpp dah XDD *digampar* DOSA TANGGUNG NDIRI! XP


**Ya ampun, GILA! Gw terpaksa harus bikin niy fanfic gr2 kepikira g2 aj.. Nsib gw dah =_='**

**Oye, lam knal bwat klian.. Q Rukia Shirayuki Kuchiki.. Salam knal ea.. XD *sKsD***

**Niy fic pertamaku jd muaaf low jeyek eapz..**

**Beware!! **

**LEMON INSIDE**

**BLEACH**

"**MUST BE A BOY"**

"APA?! MENGINAP DI ASRAMA COWOK?!" Rukia amat terkejut ketika mengetahui kalau ia harus berada di asrama cowok.

"T-tapi. . Tapi kan. . Aku. . Aku. . Kisuke-san, jangan bercanda." Rukia seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Mata violetnya membulat, tubuhnya gemetar.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Kuchiki-san. Kau bilang kan kau mau melanjutkan sekolah di kedokteran. Sedangkan asrama disana cowok semua. Jadi, mau tidak mau kau harus tinggal disana. Atau kau mau tinggal di kolong jembatan?" Urahara menjawabnya dengan tenang seakan tanpa dosa.

"Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan laki-laki." Rukia menampik dan duduk dengan raut muka yang kusam.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau atau tidak? Ingat, kalau mau, kau harus menyamar jadi laki laki" tanya Urahara pada Rukia.

"Huft, ba-baikLah. Akan ku coba." dengan ragu ragu Rukia menerima tawaran dari Urahara.

Rukia pun memakai pakai pria dengan hem hitam dan lensa kontak berwarna hitam untuk menyamarkan mata violetnya. Ia juga menguncir rambutnya supaya tidak seperti perempuan.

**ASRAMA SHIROU**

"Kisuke-san, apa tidak apa apa? Nanti terlihat lagi kalau aku cewek." tanya Rukia smbil berjalan diruang koridor asrma tersebut.

"Kau cewek tampan kok Rukia. Hahaha" jawab Urahara dengan tawa jahilnya.

"Dasar Kisuke-san. Huft~"

Tiba tiba sesaat setelah itu seseorang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hi Kisuke, lama tak bertemu ya. Haha, siapa anak yang kau bawa ini?" tanya laki laki itu sok akrab.

"Oh, dia ini yang mau berasrama disini. Oh iya, bagaimana kabarmu Aizen? Ternyata kau kepala sekolah disini. Aku baru tau." Kisuke membalasnya. Mereka berbincang bincang dengan asyiknya selama 10 menit.

"Sudah belum sih? Aku bosan." keluh Rukia. Dan disaat itu Urahara tersadar dan menyerahkan Rukia pada Aizen, lalu Urahara pun pamit pulang.

Aizen membawa Rukia masuk ke ruangannya.

"Nah, siapa namamu?" tanya Aizen mengawali pembicara'an.

"Ru. . Eh. ." Rukia tersadar, sekarang ini dia laki2. Mana ada laki2 memakai nama Rukia.

"Ru?" ulang Aizen tak mengerti ucapan Rukia.

"Ano, maksud saya Ryuusan. Iya, Ryuusan Ichizaki." jawab Rukia, eh maksud saya Ryuusan itu sambil nyegir gaje.

"Jawaban yang dipaksakan. Tpi itu tidak penting, Stark!" Aizen mulai memanggil asistantx Stark.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Stark.

"Antarkan pemuda ini ke ruangannya ya? Barang2nya juga jangan lupa. Kamar no.6" jawab Aizen dan Stark pun mulai berjalan. Rukia mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Disini, satu kamar terdapat 6 tempat tidur yang dipisah oleh penyangga dengan 1 kamar mandi. Jadi, nikmatilah, kau beruntung menempati kamar no.6" ucap Stark pada Ryuusan. Ryuusan tak mengerti.

"Maksud anda?"

"Ya, disana tempat bagi laki laki paling populer. Semoga kau bisa bersosialisasi." ucapan Stark terhenti karena sudah sampai ditempat tujuan. Stark pun permisi kembali keruangannya.

Rukia semakin penasaran, ia membuka pintu perlahan, jantungnya berdebar. Ini pertama kalinya ia tinggal di asrama laki laki.

**RUKIA's P0v**

Jantungku berdebar debar. Aku membuka perlahan pintu kamar baruku dan kulihat tak ada siapapun diruangan itu. Aku sedikit bernafas lega.

Ruangan yang gelap, tapi ku hiraukan saja. Ku taruh barang2ku dilemari yang kosong dan merebahkan diri sejenak di kasur yang bersebelahan dengan lemari tsb.

"Hey kau, seenaknya saja masuk kamar orang!" terdengar suara yang berada disebelah kasurku, karena terhalang oleh penyangga, aku tak dapat melihat orang itu. Langsung saja aku bangun dan melihat asal suara tsb.

"Waaaaa~" aku terkejut ketika melihat seorang lelaki didepanku bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai clana pendek saja.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Siapa kau? Aneh." laki laki itu menyalakan lampu dan kembali menatapku. Ku lihat mata hitamnya, tubuh kekarnya dan rmbut orangenya yang seperti buah jeruk. Yang membuat pemandangan tidak enak adalah ia yang bertelanjang dada.

"Aku Ryuusan Ichizaki. Hehe, mulai hari ini aku berada di asrama ini, salam kenal." aku tersenyum padanya. Wajahnya memerah memandangku.

"Kau. . Seperti cewek. Aku Ichigo Kurosaki." laki laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

**RUKIA's P0v end**

Tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka. 4 laki2 lain masuk ke kamar ini. Mereka terkejut melihat Rukia dan si jeruk.

"Hey jeruk, siapa dia?" tanya salah seorang cowok yang lumayan tampan dengan rambut merah panjang dikuncir.

"Jangan panggil aku jeruk, nanas! Dia Ryuusan, katanya dia akan tinggal sama kita mulai hari ini." jawab Ichigo.

"Baguslah, ngomong2 dia seperti toushiro, pendek. Hahaha" semua tertawa karena tinggi Rukia, mksudku Ryuusan hampir sama dg Hitsugaya, wlu Ryuusan lbh tinggi bbrapa cnti. Wajah Ryuusan memerah dan ia tertunduk.

"Maafkan mereka ya Ryuusan. Kau tidak apa apa kan?" tanya seorang laki laki berambut panjang, tampan dan lembut. Ketika Rukia menatap laki2 itu, ia terkejut. Ternyata, itu kakaknya, Byakuya Kuchiki.

'kenapa aku bisa sekamar dg kakak? Haduh, mati aku' ucap Rukia dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa Ryuusan? Kau sakit? Tapi, aku merasa mengenalmu." ucap Byakuya curiga.

"Hey sudahlah, kemari kukenalkan smuanya." Ucap Ichigo.

"Ok, yang disana berambut nanas merah itu Renji, lalu si pendek Hitsugaya, sbelahnya Byakuya dan si dingin dan aneh Ulquiorra."

"Oh. . ." cm kta itu yang diucapkan Ryuusan.

"Oiyah, katanya kalian ini terkenal ya? Hebat skali. Memang terkenal karna apa?" tanya Ryuusan.

"Hm, biasa saja sebenarnya. Ichigo jago dalam pelajaran bahasa dan dia ketua osis, Renji jago main basket, Byakuya jago karate, Ulquiorra jago Judo, kalau aku jago tekwondo. Apa kau tidak punya keahlian khusus?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Eh? Kemampuan? Hm. . Aku tidak punya keahlian khusus kok. Paling cuma masak aja." jawab Rukia.

"Kebetulan. Disini kami btuh koki." ucap Ulquiorra dg nada datar.

Mereka terus berbincang bincang. Dan tiba waktunya untuk mandi.

"Hey Ryuu, mw mandi bersamaku?" ajak Renji, Ryuusan hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa?" tanya Renji.

"Aku mau keruang Aizen dulu ya? Kalian mandi saja dulu." Ryuusan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"21.00, kurasa mereka sudah terlelap. Sebaiknya aku kembali." ucap Ryuusan seraya berjalan ke kamarnya. Sesampainya dikamar, ia membuka pintu perlahan dan benar saja, mereka sudah tertidur. Tapi hanya Ichigo yang tak ada ditempat. Ia tak menghiraukannya dan menuju kamar mandi. Dibukanya kunciran rmbut rmbut yang sdari tadi dipakainya, lensa dan pakaian ia tanggalkan satu per satu hingga ia benar2 tak memakai benang sehelaipun.

Disisi lain Ichigo baru datang ke kamar sambil menguap. Disaat ingin tidur, ia lupa kalau meninggalkan jaketnya dikamar mandi. Terdengar suara shower gemericik didalam kamar mandi.

"Oh, ternyata si Ryuusan lagi mandi." tanpa menghiraukan Ryuusan, karena merasa sama2 cowok, Ichigo membuka pelan kamar mandi itu. Ia terkejut! Bukan sosok cowok, tapi cewek langsing, kcil dan imut yang dilihatnya. Berbagai pertanya'an muncul dibenaknya. Wanita tanpa busana yang terlihat menggairahkan, tapi Ichigo menahan nafsunya, kembali kekamar untuk mencari tau yang terjadi.

Tidak berapa lama Rukia (masih jadi cewek) kembali kekamar hanya dg sehelai handuk yang memblut tbuhnya. Ia berpakaian dan memakai lagi penyamarannya.

DRRT~ DRRT~

Hp Ryuusan(ud jd cwo) berbunyi. Sms dr Kaien datang.

**To : Rukia**

**Jaga dirimu.**

Hm, Rukia hanya tersenyum. Kaien adalah mantan Rukia, tapi Kaien masih mencintai Rukia. Hanya saja Rukia tidak dibolehkan dg Byakuya. Lalu, Ryuusan pun tertidur.

"Jadi begitu. Ryuusan, lihat saja besok." ucap Ichigo dalam hatinya.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

"Ryuusan bgun!" Renji mengguyur Ryuusan dg air seember. Ia terbangun dg kantung mata menghitam.

"Iya, aku bangun. Hoam~ mandi dolo." Rukia berjalan sempoyongan menuju KM.

Stelah beres2, mreka ber5 pergi ke sekolahan dengan riang gembira. Pelajaran dimulai dan bla bla bla. Lalu Ichigo minta izin keruang osis sebentar.

Sa'at istirahat pun tiba, smua anak2 berlarian keluar. Kecuali Ryuusan, Renji, Hitsugaya n Byakuya.

"Hey, katanya ada razia hp ya hri ini?" tanya Renji.

"Razia hp? Yang bener?" Ryuusan terkejut. Ia lupa tadi menyisipkan hp d'tasnya. Sekarang ia takut hpnya akan diambil.

"A. . Aku permisi sebentar." ucap Ryuusan.

Bel masuk berbunyi.

"Semua harap yang membawa hp memberikannya pada kami. Mohon kesadarannya." ucap Ichigo. Semua hp dikeluarkan dan terjaring.

Ichigo menuju kearah Ryuusan.

"Hey Ryuu, aku minta hpmu!" pinta Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku ga bawa hp." jawab Ryuusan.

"Dasar bodoh. Mengakulah!"

"Hey Ichigo! Sepertinya sudah terkumpul, ayo ke kelas lain!" ajak seorang anggota osis.

"Duluan saja. Masih ada 1!" Ichigo langsung menggeret Ryuusan ke kamar mandi laki laki dan menguncinya.

"Sekarang berikan hp itu, atau. ." Ichigo mulai mengancam.

"A. . Atau apa?" tanya Rukia ketakutan.

"Atau akan kuberi tau dimana kau menyimpannya." setelah berkata seperti itu Ichigo ber'smirk' ria dan ia mulai membuka jas sekolahnya, melonggarkan dasinya dan melekukkan lengan bajunya. Ichigo memaksa Ryuusan ke tembok tak berdaya, membuka jas dan melonggarkan kerah Ryuusan dan membuka 2 kancing bajunya.

"Ma.. Mau apa kau?" tanya Ryuusan ketakutan.

Ichigo trus melancarkan aksinya, ia memasukan tangan kanannya kedalam baju Ryuusan dan mengambil sesuatu didalamnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk hp kamera yg dipegangnya.

"Kembalikan hpku jeruk!" Rukia mencoba mengambil hpnya tp ia gagal.

"Percuma saja pendek! Sudahlah, hp ini kusita!" Ichigo memasukan hp Ryuusan ke dalam sakunya.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Kau perempuan kan?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah emo nya.

"....." Rukia tertunduk diam.

"Jawab!" pinta Ichigo.

"I.. Iya.. Aku perempuan. Namaku yang asli, Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia menjawab pelan.

"BODOH! Kenapa kau jadi perempuan? Dan lagi, margamu Kuchiki, apa dg Byakuya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku hanya ingin masuk jurusan kedokteran. Hanya itu. Dan Byakuya adalah kakakku." jawab Rukia polos.

'Oh, jadi ini adik yang selalu Byakuya banggakan. Lumayan cantik.' ucap inner Ichigo sambil ia menatap Rukia dengan tatapan aneh.

"K.. Kau kenapa? Kumohon jangan bocorkan ini pada siapapun Ichigo." pinta Rukia sambil memohon mohon.

"BaikLah, asal kau menerima tantanganku. Bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo dengan senyum jahatnya.

"A.. Apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Adu lidah denganku? Aku tak akan membocorkan rahasiamu. Bahkan akan ku kembalikan hpmu. Bagaimana?" tantang Ichigo. Rukia berkeringat, firasatnya buruk, namun mau tak mau ia menerimanya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Bagus. Ayo mulai."

Ichigo langsung menghimpit Rukia ke tembok dan memasukan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Rukia. Wajah Rukia memerah, mencoba melawan tapi gagal. Ichigo terlalu kuat untuknya. Ichigo memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam dan kuat, menjelajahi rongga mulut Rukia dan menggalahkan lidah Rukia yang berada dibawahnya. Rukia tak mau kalah, ia mencoba melawan, berusaha mengalahkan Ichigo namun nihil. Ia menggerakkan tangannya tapi Ichigo mencegahnya, Ichigo mengunci ke 2 tangan Rukia. Rukia tak tahan, ia kehabisan nafas.

Ichigo menarik lidahnya, mengatur nafas sejenak. Rukia berfikir semua telah berakhir, ternyata tidak. Ichigo melepas ikat rambut Rukia dan lensa yg Rukia pakai, lalu ia menghimpit Rukia semakin kuat sehingga tak ada jarak lagi antara tubuh mereka, Ichigo merasakan dada Rukia mengencang, membuat nafsunya lebih memuncak. Lalu Ichigo memasukkan lagi lidahnya dengan kuat dan dalam, dengan lihai menjelajahi rongga mulut Rukia (lagi). Kali ini Rukia tak melawan, tubuhnya tak mau mengikuti otaknya, ia kelelahan dan pasrah. Ichigo terus melakukannya dan sa'at ia kira Rukia sudah benar2 tak melawan, Ichigo ingin meminta lebih. Ia membuka kancing baju Rukia yang masih terkunci dan melepas pengganjal dadanya. Ichigo mengganti objek bibirnya turun ke leher, ciuman, jilatan dan gigitan bertubi2 di terima Rukia sehingg meninggalkan bekas. Tak mau kalah dengan lihai, tangan kiri Ichigo memainkan buah dada Rukia, sedangkan tangan kanannya menyangga tubuh Rukia supaya ia tak melawan. Kini Ichigo mulai mendengar dsahan kcil Rukia. Rukia mencoba melawan tapi tenaganya telah habis.

"Ichi..go..hen..ti..kan.. Ha-aah.. Mmh.." desahan Rukia justru membuat Ichigo smakin bergairah, untuk mendapatkan dsahan yg lebih kuat, bibirnya turun lagi ke buah dada Rukia sebelah kiri, lagi2 ciuman, jilatan dan gi2tan ditrma Rukia. Tangan kanan Ichigo memasuki daerah kewanitaan Rukia dan tanpa basa basi ia masukan 2 jari kedalam rongga itu. Berhasil, Rukia semakin meronta dan mendsah smakin kras.

"Hen..ti..kan.. Aaaahk.. Acch.. Uhmmmm.."

beberapa sa'at kemudian, Ichigo melepaskan aktivitasnya.

"Huwh, kuat juga ternyata, ok! Ku terima tantanganmu." Ichigo belum melihat tanda2 Rukia telah kLimaks. Ia langsung membuka rok dan cD Rukia.

"Bersiaplah Rukia."

Ichigo membuka paha Rukia dan langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga vagina perempuan itu. In-out-in-out, membuat Rukia meronta dan mendsah, membuat irama yg beraturan. Ini membuat Ichigo semakin bersemangat hingga cairan yg dinanti Ichigo keluar. Keringat bercucuran keluar dari dahi cowok berambut oren itu.

"Hufh, kurasa segini dulu. Lain kali, aku minta lagi. Pakai penyamaranmu." Ichigo melemparkan pakaian Rukia ke muka Rukia lalu ia memakai jasnya.

"Janjinya kan cuma adu mulut, kenapa jadi spt ini?"

"Yang kalah terima resikonya." ucap Ichigo

"Lalu kenapa berhenti?" pertanyaan itu langsung keluar tanpa sengaja dari mulut Rukia. Ichigo tersenyum, ia membelai pipi Rukia.

"Aku takut kau hamil." jawab Ichigo.

"Cuma itu?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Bodoh kau, apa kau mau berhub dg cowok yang tidak kau cintai?" mendengar perkataan itu, wajah Rukia memerah.

"Mungkin kalau kau menjadi wanita seutuhnya, akan kubuat kau menyukaiku." Ichigo mencium bibir Rukia dan setelah itu ia serahkan hp Rukia pada Rukia.

Rukia masih dengan Blushnya benar benar malu dengan apa yang dikatakan Ichigo tadi. Ia segera memakai bajunya dan mengikuti Ichigo dari belakang dengan jantung yang berdebar debar.

'laki laki ini.. Sungguh membuatku berdebar.'

Haduh.. Susah juga iah jadi Autor gini.. XP

Btw.. Rephiew eapz.. ^_^

Kuchiki Rukia ルキア 朽木


End file.
